


I Love Your More Than Pie

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, M/M, Pie, Sort of AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	I Love Your More Than Pie

Dean walked into his and Castiel’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Cas?” He and Castiel had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Castiel was still mad or not.

“Cas?” Dean repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Cas!? OPEN UP!” Dean yelled childishly.

“Dean shut up!” Dean smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Castiel was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Dean mocked. 

“I’m not!” Castiel yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Angel!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN PIE!” The door swung open. Castiel was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Dean fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Castiel whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Angel of the Lord Castiel. I love you more than pie.” Dean stood up and opened his arms to Castiel. 

“Yay!” Castiel jumped into Dean’s open arms, knocking both of them down.


End file.
